The Present Past
by Sun's Loyal Servant
Summary: There's always a story that goes 'the inner scouts betray Serena because she's dumb and clumsy.' This is one... But there's more to it than meets the eye! We find out a LOT of secrets about our Moon Princess and the people around her!
1. prolouge

Title: The Universe's Wrath  
Author: just me :)  
Disclaimer: It's sad, so I'm only going to say this once, ok? I'm not the owner of Sailor Moon, so I'm only allowed to play with the characters. *Sigh*  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
"But Ray," Serena tried to say.  
"There's no excuses this time, Serena!" Ray interrupted, "We've heard all of it from you!"  
"That's right!" Lita shouted after, "Why don't you just admit it, Serena? You're just too damned klumsy!"  
"And you were never even a good leader, Serena," a small, quiet voice said. It turned out to be the scout of wisdom, Sailor Mercury, a.k.a Amy. "I don't think you even know the meaning of the word!"  
"See that, Sere?" Mina laughed, "Even Amy agrees with us!"  
Serena was heart broken. These four girls, they were the people she thought she could always trust and depend on, the people that would always be there for her… but clearly, she was wrong.  
'I am not going to cry,' Serena thought as she stood up, 'I'm not going to give them the satisfaction…. Never! I'll show them…'  
"If that is all you want to say," Serena firmly said, "If that is all, then I bid you…. Farewell, Sailor Scouts of the Silver Millennium."  
With that, Serena left the room.  
"What a foolish girl she is!" Mina said with an English accent, making Ray, Lita and Amy laugh with her.  
Suddenly, they heard a shout from outside. This just made the four girls laugh harder, for they knew that the familiar voice belonged to Serena.  
But if only they had looked outside, they would have seen the bright light that engulfed all of Nippon…. Their fates had just been decided. 


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ray, Lita, Mina, and Amy were walking along the park. They were heading for the mall when a strange kid bumped into Mina.  
"Oh! I'm sorry," Minaa apologized. She extended out her right hand to help the kid. But instead of taking the offered help, the kid slapped it away and shouted, "I don't need your help, you freaky bastard!"  
"Why you..." Lita said, ready to defend her friend, "Didn't your mother ever teach you respect?"  
The kid was about to retort when a man's voice interrupted him. "That's enough Justin."  
Lita looked up to see a man approaching them. She winced as she took in the man's appearance. The man's eyes were as red as his hair and his skin was as white as snow. He was wearing a dark blue tank top and black pants.   
"It's nice to see you again, Ray," the man said.  
Ray stared at the guy, wondering how he knew her name. After a few minutes, her eyes widened, the guy was her childhood friend.  
"Sean?" Ray asked slowly, not believing that she was once again meeting her friend. When Sean was just 7, he and his parents had moved to England as requested by his grandparents.   
Sean grinned and shrugged. "So? These your friends?"  
"Oh!" Ray giggled, "Silly me. Yes, um... these are..."  
After the introduction, Sean said, "So you all doing good, then?"  
"Yeah," The girls chorused.  
"Hmmmm.... that's too bad then," Sean said.  
Taken aback, the girls simultaneously asked, "And just what do you mean by that?"  
"Sean!" Ray gasped, "Apologize this instant!"  
Ignoring Ray, Sean smirked and answered, "What I meant is that that it's too bad because from now on, you all will be living on a living hell. It would do you good to remember that, too."  
Sean turned around and picked up Justin, "Come on, kid. It's not our place to judge these girls, anyway."  
Justin nodded, then asked, "Hey Sean, can I do something first before we leave?"  
Sean just smiled at the small boy and said, "Sure."  
Justin turned to the four girls and blew a raspberry at them.   
"Why I ought to..." Lita growled.  
"You ought to leave him alone, Lita," Sean once again interrupted, "You've already caused enough damage."  
Justin squealed as Sean put him on his back for a piggy back ride. With that, the two boys left.  
***  
  
Ray, Lita, Mina, and Amy just stood there stunned.  
What had just happened? What did Sean mean by 'caused enough damage?'   
Was Sean just possessed by one of their enemies? Or was that some sort of a sign? A warning? 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After the incident with Sean and Justin, the girls decided to just forget about it. After all, as Setsuna always says, "All will be revealed in due time."  
They went to the mall and shopped for hours. As they were shopping, they noticed that many of people were looking at them menacingly. Even the usually smiling cashiers put a frown on their faces when it was their turn to pay. In one of the cosmetic shops Mina went into, the cashier didn't even give them a plastic, so she had to settle in putting it in one of Ray's EXTRA large plastic bags.   
"Guys," Amy sighed, "We need to talk about what's going on. This day just can't be weird... it has to have an explanation. Why don't we all go to Crown's and talk about this... phenomenon!"  
"I agree with Amy," Ray said, "Let's go."  
The four headed to the arcade where Andrew worked in. They were just about to enter when Haruka and Michelle stopped them.   
"What do you junks do you think you're doing?" Haruka asked. "Who even gave you the permission that you could go in?"  
"What?" Mina hissed, "Who needs a permission to enter a stupid store!?!"  
Michelle raised an eyebrow, "Did we just hear you say 'Stupid' store?"  
Mina nodded her head as if saying, "Duh!"  
Haruka glared at her, "You're really challenging us, aren't you?"  
"No!" Lita said, "Look... we only want to enter the store so would you please...get out of our way?"  
Haruka was about to say something when Sean and Justin appeared.   
"Let them in, Haruka." Sean said.  
Haruka smiled, "Sure, Sean."  
Michelle stepped out of the way and opened the door for the girls.   
"After you, ladies," she mocked, making Haruka, Sean and Justin giggle.  
With confused looks, the girls entered the store and gasped.  
This place... it isn't Crown's Arcade! This place is a... a palace!   
***  
  
But how? They were sure they were standing in front of the Crown's Arcade when the two Outers stopped them!   
"Whe...Where are we?" Mina asked quietly, amazed at the beauty of the place.  
They were standing in the center of a long hallway. What was amazing is that the place looked as if it had no walls, and that they felt as if they were walking on air. All they could see is the red carpet on the floor outlined with star-shaped lights. Everything else is black and what looked like silver glitters.  
Amy, being the genius she is, looked closely at the glitters and gasped.  
"We are..." Amy stuttered, making Haruka smirk, "We are at..."  
"That's right, Amy," Sean said, "We're in space."  
"WHAT?!?" Ray, Lita, and Mina shouted, "HOW COULD THAT BE?!"  
"Don't you like it, girls?"  
"Hi Darien," Michelle, Haruka, Sean and Justin greeted.  
"DARIEN?!?" The four girls shouted again and looked at the said man with mouths wide open. "YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT THIS?"  
Darien chuckled and said, "Yeah, it's not a state secret, you know?"  
"So what you mean, Darien," Mina said, "Is that you are also a part of this... this conspiracy?!?"   
"Darien!" Ray gasped, "How could you?"  
"Now that's enough, Ray," Michelle interrupted before the fire priestess could say more. "You have no right to judge Darien!"  
Darien chuckled, "Don't worry, Michelle. It's ok. Why don't you guys lead them to the throne room, then? I've got to get Serena from her room first."  
Soon after, Darien disappeared.  
Michelle nodded and took hold of Mina who was now shouting, "You mean that this is all because of Serena?"  
Lita delivered a punch on Michelle's shoulder, making her release Mina.   
"What did she do?" Lita asked angrily, "Did she come to you guys like the crybaby she is? Did she..."  
"I don't want to hear anymore of this!" Justin suddenly shouted. "You have no right to talk about her in this fashion! Do you hear me? No right!"  
With that, the little boy disappeared with a flash.  
"Now you've done it," Sean said.  
"You shouldn't have done that," Haruka said, while attending to Michelle's bleeding shoulder.   
Ray, Lita, and Mina snorted.   
But Amy was thinking of something else. How did the boy just disappear? And was that a cresent moon I saw when he disappeared?   
  
tbc...  
AN:// Hehehehehe... Good or Bad? Please tell me, ok? I need to know your opinions... 


	4. chapter 3

Haruka, Michelle, and Sean led the Inner Scouts to the throne room.   
Each one simultaneously gasped as they saw the most respected woman of the Silver Millenium, Queen Serenity.  
They were shocked for they didn't expect to see her. There were only a few times that they saw her, mostly when they were about to face a hard-to-beat enemy.  
Once they got over the shock, they bowed down respectfully saying, "Our Queen."  
The Queen smiled and said, "Good Evening, Inner Scouts. Please stand up.  
The four girls stood up and asked, "Is there anything we can do for you, Queen Serenity?"  
Without warning, a bright yellow light hit them in the chest.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The four shouted, their faces showing the pain they were in.  
The light died down and the four girls gasped for breath.   
"Wha...ugh...t was th...at ab - out?" Mina gasped.  
"Why are you all doing this?" Lita shouted as she looked up, suddenly realizing who was beside the queen.  
Amy and Ray were too stunned to speak.  
"A... And... Andrew!" Mina stuttered.  
Queen Serenity smiled, "That's right girls. I remember that even in the past, not one of you ever saw my husband."  
The four girls' eyes widened as realization dawned on them.  
"I would want you to meet, now, Serena's father," Queen Serenity continued, "King Alexander Ryan David of the Sun."  
King Alexander cleared his throat, "Good evening, girls."  
Still, the girls were too stunned to talk. They could not believe that their long time crush and idol is the true father of Serena.   
'Serena!' Amy gasped, realizing what has been happening to them for the past few hours.   
"You truly are the Scout of Wisdom, Princess Amelia," King Alexander said, "Or should I say 'Amy.'"  
"How did you -" Amy started to ask, but before she could even finish the question, it was already answered.  
"I can read minds, Amy," the King said.  
"What is he talking about, Amy?" Ray asked, a bit scared to talk.  
"Ray," Amy started, "Think about it. We're supossed to be the Inner Sailor Scouts, the protector of Serena, his daughter."  
Ray's eyes widened, "All this time, we were being watched by him?"  
Amy nodded, "Yes, but it's not that that we should worry about now."  
"She's right," Lita said, "What we should worry about now is the fact that we hurt Serena."  
Queen Serenity smiled at the girls, "There's no need to worry about that, Princess Lillian."  
Mina snorted, "It's ok, Queen Serenity. There's no need to fool us now. We've hurt your daughter, it would be major weird if you didn't even try to hurt us a bit."  
"You've hurt our daughter, yes," King Alexander butted in, "But my Serena will always be Serena - forgiving and merciful. She didn't allow us to hurt you, much more punish you in any physical way."   
Glancing at Haruka and Sean, Lita decided that they were not too happy with the decision Serena made. The two were clenching their almost-dead fists.   
She sighed in relief, along with the other three girls. But the king's next words greatly disturbed them.   
"But that doesn't mean that we can't punish you in another way."  
They didn't know why, but suddenly, they all felt weak to the knees. The last phrase that Lita heard before she fainted was, "you don't deserve it."  
  
AN:// Good or Bad? Tell me! The next chapter might take longer to upload. I have so many things to get ready for this weak, so... know that I am truly sorry if I can't upload soon. Bye and don't forget to review!!! 


	5. chapter 4

Feeling wet cloth being placed on her forehead, Amy woke up.  
"Good," a woman's voice said, "You're awake."  
Amy looked up and saw two people sitting beside her. The woman smiled down at her while the man caressed her cheek. Looking more closely at the two, her eyes widened. Ten thousand years could have passed, but she could never forgt the warmth of her parents.  
"Where am I?" Amy asked.  
"Don't you remember us, Amelia?" The woman said.  
"I do," Amy said, smiling, "Of course I do. You're my parents, aren't you? Cecillia and Butch Carlos?"  
"It's good to know that you still remember us, then," Butch told his daughter, "But don't you remember your own home?"  
Amy's eyes widened, "We're in Mercury?"  
Cecillia and Butch chuckled, "It doesn't sound that unbelievable."  
Amy tried to smile, but a sudden feeling of pain at her back stopped her. The two adults frowned and told their daughter to lie back.  
"Shhhhh..." Cecillia said, "You can't get up yet."  
"What happened?" Amy asked in a tiny voice, "Why do I suddenly feel weak?"  
"Don't try to move yet," Butch said, "You're weak because your powers as Sailor Mercury has been removed. You're body isn't used to living without its power yet."  
Amy's eyes widened, "What do you mean? That I'm no longer Sailor Mercury?"  
"Sadly," Cecillia said, "Yes, you are no longer Sailor Mercury."  
"It's the punishment, isn't it?" Amy asked, frowning, "Because we said those horrible things to Serena?"  
Cecillia sighed, "Twice now, Amelia, have you betrayed her. And even your father and I are disappointed with what you did."  
"Twice?" Amy asked, "We never even betrayed her!"  
"Yes you did!" Butch suddenly shouted, then with a slightly lower tone said, "Once in the past*, then yesterday."  
"We didn't betray her!" Amy insisted.  
"By saying those words to Serena," Butch explained, "You've hurt her feelings, Amelia! You've betrayed her!"  
"Fine! So it is! We've betrayed her! But it's her fault anyway!" Amy defended herself, "She's just too damned klumsy! Why doesn't she just admit that she's not the princess that she used to be! Princess Serenity was the most graceful girl I knew and Serena is the exact opposite!"  
"Don't you dare say that!" Cecillia said, "If it wasn't for Serena, your father and I wouldn't even be here talking to you right now!"  
Amy was angered. She usually wasn't one to get angry, but when her own parents betray her for another girl, that hurts.   
"So that's it!" Amy shouted at her parents, "You're taking her side rather than your own daughter's? What kind of parents are you? I wish I've never seen you then!"  
"What's happened to you, Amelia?" Cecillia asked, "You used to be very observing! So very compassionate about things that go about you! What - "  
But before the queen of Mercury could continue, Amy screamed. Cecillia looked horrified as her husband magicked a bubble around their daughter. Within the bubble, Amy's clothes was slowly stripped off. What they saw on Amy's back made both of her parents scream. It was a black inverted crescent moon with five stars surrounding it.   
  
AN:// Good or Bad? I'm sorry if I'm making the Inner Sailor Scouts look really bad. That's the whole plot of the story actually. Anyway, this is my fanfic and I'm only playing with them, so please don't flame, ne? Review!  
  
* - This will be explained in the upcoming chapters, so just hang on, ok? Thanks! 


	6. chapter 5

Serena sat on one of the comfy chairs in her room.   
She still finds it hard to believe that her friends, who used to be the only people that she could go to, has been against her all along, even before they had defeated Beryl. But now she knew the truth.   
Still, the truth hurts.  
  
***FlashBack***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Four girls shouted at the same time, startling Serena and Darien.   
"The girls!" Serena gasped, as if waking up from a very scary nightmare, "Didn't I tell everyone not to punish them? Come on, Darien! Let's see what's going on."  
The couple didn't waste anytime. They quickly jumped out of the love seat they were sitting on and quickly made their way to the laboratory, where the scream was coming from.  
"Mom! Dad!" Serena called, "What's going on?"  
The king and queen of the moon looked at their daughter sadly. "Serena," King Alexander said, "We need to talk to you in private."  
When Serena nodded, Queen Serenity excused themselves from Darien and then led the way to the master's bedroom.   
"Have a seat, Little One," King Alexander said, "We have a lot to talk about."  
"What is going on, Father?"Serena asked.  
Queen Serenity gave her daughter a weary smile and said, "What we're going to tell you will hurt Serena. Be strong, our Little One."  
Serena was almost close to tears. She had felt sad emotions coursing through her whole body when her mother touched her. "Just tell me, Mother. I need to know."  
"Instead of telling you," King Alexander said, "It would be easier if we just show you."  
The king held up his hand, forming a bright gold ball, and threw it against her daughter's chest.  
Serena screamed as the ball entered her body for a while and then after a few seconds, come out again. She gasped for breath, but as soon as she could breath normally again, she heard voices in her head.   
---*---  
"We will do as you please, Our Queen."  
---  
Serena knew that voice. It was -   
"Mina! Lita! Ray! Amy!" Serena shouted as an image of her blonde friend formed in her head. She was kneeling, but not to her, but to Queen Beryl.   
---*---  
"Very well," Queen Beryl said, "Go, my children. Spread your evilness throughout the world!"  
"Until we meet again, Queen Beryl," Lita said, as she stood up and disappeared from sight. Then Amy, Ray, and Mina disappeared too.  
Queen Beryl smiled."Today is the day of your doom, Serenity! Hahahaha!"  
---  
"Why?" Serena whispered quietly, as tears formed in her eyes, "All of you, please tell me why?"  
She closed her eyes, but saw only darkness. When she opened her eyes again, the scene had changed. It was the time that she had defeated Beryl.  
---*---  
She saw herself, praying that she could have the strength to defeat the evil queen.   
She saw her scouts come to her aid.   
Then she saw it. The thing that she hasn't noticed before. The black crystals in each of the senshi's uniforms. It was hidden in the side of their skirt, made to look like their little pieces of diamonds.   
Then, as if it was being x-rayed, the white light that supposedly killed Beryl turned gray.   
---  
Serena's eyebrow twiched. She didn't want to see this. She remembered the face of Beryl when she screamed out of terror. It was a horrible sight. It looked like she has been trapped into something that only she could see. Her face was scary.  
---*---  
But Beryl wasn't frowning. In fact, she was smiling! Smiling as if -  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beryl laughed, "This day is the start of your doom, /Princess/ Serenity!!!"  
---  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"Serena!" Queen Serenity shouted.  
"Be strong, Little One," King Alexander said, as he tried to wake Serena up from her sleep. He was worried for her daugther who was shaking wildly.   
"Wake up, SERENA!" Queen Serenity shouted again.  
"-AAAAAAAH!" Serena's shout faded as she woke up, jumping up from the seat that she was sitting in.  
"Mother! Father!" Serena gasped, "Queen Beryl is - "  
The two older Lunarians sighed in defeat and said, "Still alive. We know, Serena."  
Having said that, they expected their daughter to shout at them for not telling her sooner. But she had none of that. Instead, the blonde girl just ran off. Not even three steps away from the room, though, Serena collapsed to the ground.  
***EndFlashBack ***  
  
Darien had seen her and had brought her to her room.   
And now, her heart is being ripped.   
"Why?" Serena asked for the thousand time, "How can you betray me like this?"  
  
***  
  
A few bad hours later, Serena still sat there, tear-stained.   
She wiped her tears away and smiled. She stood up and suddenly shouted, "Moon Universal Power Surround!"  
  
AN:// Good? Bad? I know I'm not too clear on things yet, but it will come! Hehehe! Review please! 


	7. chapter 6

She wiped away her tears and smiled. She stood up and shouted, "Moon Universal Power Surround!"  
***  
  
"Shh," King Alexander said, "Serena will be ok."  
The king and queen were alone in their chamber trying to comfort each other. They knew that they shouldn't be the one grieving, they weren't the one who lost his/her friends. It was Serena.   
But that's the point, it IS Serena grieving. And no matter how much the couple tried, they couldn't ignore the sad aura that was coming from the room next door, Serena's room.   
"Oh Andrew," Queen Serenity said to her husband, "I hate seeing Serena like this. She's only sixteen! She shouldn't be suffering like this!"  
"Shh," King Alexander said once again, gathering his wife into his embrace, "I know... shhh... I don't like seeing her like this, but I promise you - "  
Before he could finish his sentence, however, the ground they were standing on glowed blue and shook. They were thrown off-guard as the aura of Serena's powers nearly hit the both of them.   
"Moon Universal Power Surround!" They heard Serena shout from the other room.   
"What the hell is she doing?!" King Alexander shouted, "She'll die if she uses that power!"  
Queen Serenity answered, "She's trying to heal the scouts! Andrew, we have to go! We have to help her!"  
The couple didn't waste any time. They exited their room and entered Serena's, whose door was already broken. They saw Serena being surrounded by black light (AN:// ironic, isn't it? black light? ha! what a laugh!) and silver, gold, and red glitters. It was as if the whole universe shrunk to surround her. She was facing the sky like she was waiting for someone to carry her up.   
"Serena!" Queen Serenity shouted, "Stop this right now! Even if you cleanse the scouts from the power of Beryl, they can't be healed! They served Beryl with their own free will!"  
"NO!" Serena answered, her voice sounding like she was in a trance, "No Mother! I cannot believe that! And I never will!"  
Suddenly, her clothes disappeared, leaving her naked. The clip that was holding her odangos up also disappeared, making her hair fall like a stream of gold. Tears stained her cheek and washed away all her make up.  
"Mother," Serena whispered, "I know that they can be cleansed. Those words of comfort they shared to me, they couldn't be just pretend. And I also know that even if there's only 1% chance that I could heal them, I still will."  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh, Serena!"   
Serena and her parents turned to see Lita, Amy, Mina, and Ray standing beside the broken doorway. "Do you really think that you could make us your, Serena?" That was Lita.  
"I - uh" Serena brokenly said, "I - ye -yes! I know - please just let me? - I know - I can heal - "  
A loud familiar laugh interrupted her, however, a dark, evil laugh.  
Lita, Amy, Mina, and Ray smirked before saying, "This is the end of the Silver Millenium. Say 'Bye' Princess!" Saying that, the four girls kneeled down and said, "Welcome Back, Our Queen."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh echoed everywhere, the loud voice sending goose bumps to Serena and her parents. "This ... is... your... end!"  
Just after the word 'end' has been spoken, a mist-like fog appeared in the center of the four girls. When it was gone, a woman with dark eyes and red hair appeared wearing a long black dress. On her forehead was a black inverted crescent moon surrounded by five stars.  
"Good evening, Princess," the woman smiled, "Long time no see, isn't it?"  
The king and queen gasped, along with their daughter, "Beryl!"  
  
  
AN:// So? What do you think? Think it's cool? Think it sucks? Tell me, ok? I love people's opinions... Ciao! 


End file.
